Nightmares and Daydreams
by Kara1029
Summary: After TLJ Rey and Kylo have had reocurrig nightmares and they havent spoken sence the battle of Crait. When they see each other things are tense but they are able to get over that with the help of a book. (Posible Reylo?)
1. chapter 1

**Nightmares and Daydreams**

She was running down a tunnel on the Supremacy, it was dark, the cold air pierced her skin.

It was a normal nightmare for Rey every night the same thing happened she was always running from something never knowing what but this time it was different she heard the sound of a lightsaber and then there was a red light behind her now coming from the creature. The light drew nearer. She had reached the end of the tunnel. There were no doors no other hallways. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt as if the walls were closing in on her. The creature cornering her, 20 meters, she frantically looked for a way out, 15 meters, she reached to where her lightsaber would have been. 10 meters, lightsaber looked just like Kylo Ren's, 5 meters, she braced for a death that she knew would follow...

She quickly sat up in her bed. She was alone in her room. She looks at her clock _4:00 am_ , right on schedule. Since the battle of Crait she has had this recurring nightmare that wakes her up every night at the same time. It was quite in her room like always, a sound that she had grown accustomed to the past week. She swung her legs of the bed and closes her eyes trying to let her heartbeat slow down. She knew Finn or Poe would be in to get her in an hour for morning "explorations". Every morning the three of them go out to scope the base to find all exits. They had started it a day after they came to this old rebel base and had made it a regular thing.

Kylo was back on Crait. After the battle with his uncle. He had found his dice the air shifter and there she was, about to close the door of the millennium falcon. She hesitated then pulled the lever and the door shut. Exactly as it had happened on Crait except this time when I turned back around to leave the filthy rebel base no one was there he was alone. The hole that was in the hangar doors, it was gone, the lights flickered then darkness, and he saw a glow coming from one of the tunnels. He ran toward it hoping for a was out. As he drew closer the light grew dimmer. He heard the sound of a lightsaber turn on. A second light was now coming from behind him. A blue light and he could hear footsteps coming with the light. He was now running away from the person with a lightsaber, towards the dimming light. He was almost there he could see the end of the tunnel it was a door closing. He was sprinting now as he got to the doors it hissed as it sealed. He went to grab his lightsaber to find it not there. The mystery person was now only 20 meters away from him. They came closer, 15 meters, and closer, 10 meters, Kylo couldn't move he was frozen. 5 meters, the figure raised the lightsaber above their head. He braced for death…

He shot up, awake shaking in his bed sweat pouring down his back. His heart pounding in his chest. He ran his trembling hands through his hair. Then to fling his legs off the side of the bed letting his bare feet touch the ice cold floors. He looked at the clock that sits on his desk, _4:00 am_. Kylo closes his eyes and listened to the small hum of the ship. He had one and half hours before he needed to meet Hux for any information he has on the rebels. This wasn't the first time he had had this nightmare, it was a repetitive one every night since Crait.

Quite some time passed before Kylo felt a small movement in the force and his eyes snapped open.

Rey gets up from her bed and does her morning routine and in a little more than a half hour she is back on her bed and struggling to read the Jedi texts she took from the old jedi temple. _Ugh_. She lets out a groan of annoyance and sits back up on her bed eyes closed arms resting on her knees, her head is resting on one of the books with one of her fingers marking the last page she had stopped on.

Rey's eyes snapped open she got an all too familiar sense, she wasn't alone anymore. She looked around her quaint room to find Kylo Ren sitting on the opposite edge of her bed. She could hear his slow and even breaths, the kind of breathing that keeps her mind calm and focused when meditating.

"It's been a while," Kylo breathes not needing to even look up to see she's there.

Rey stayed quiet not knowing what to say the last time they had spoken it was on the Supremacy after he killed Snoke.

Kylo turned his head to look at Rey, who stared blankly back at him. They sat in silence for a while eyes locked neither knowing what to say to the other.

"You could at least put on a shirt on," Rey finally spoke breaking the silence her eyes flickering away from the half dressed boy sitting on the other side of her bed.

Kylo reaches out behind him to where a crumpled up shirt laid forgotten from the night before. He looks over to see the clock, _4:45 am_ , he looks at it in surprise realizing that almost an hour had passed since he first woke up.

"Is that one of the old Jedi texts your reading?" Kylo asked pointing at the book in her hands. "I only heard about them from Luke but I can tell by the writing on the spine that it is in old text."

Rey looked surprised and thought to herself _is he trying to make small talk??_

"Have you been able to translate any of it?" he asked sitting back down on the bed.

 _Is he serious? Does he think I am just going to tell him what I know about these books?_ Rey was in utter shock at how he was talking to her, like none of the things on the Supremacy or on Crait had happened. _Or_ , she thought to herself, _Or is he trying to help her, Her, understand the text without any gain of his own._

The next words that came out of his mouth surprised her the most. "I know you do trust me but, maybe I could try decoding some of the words for you."

She had to stifle a laugh and looked down at the book in her hands, _he's joking right_ , she thought, _why would he help me_ , but as she looked back at him she saw that he wasn't joking. He was serious.she thought, _What the hell not like I'm doing much better_.

A look of shock came over Kylo as she flipped open the page she had left off on and she handed him a piece of paper that she had clearly been using to take notes on.

The page looked like gibberish to Kylo. Only one phrase stood out to him but as he looked at Rey's notes he realized that she must have had access to older archives.

Rey could tell that he had no idea what the text said by the way his face contorted everytime he read a line. For some reason seeing him struggle made her want to help him. "Look," she pointed to a line on the page, "I have been trying to figure out this line." she scooted closer to him as she reached over him for a second to point at a spot on her paper where she ah been writing and scratching out words.

 _Hmmm_. He ran his hand through his hair obviously stumped. "I don't know what that says but It looks like there is a language similar to Aurebesh."

"Yea, it looks like it," she goes and places her finger on the book, "it also looks like…" she is cut off by the sound of her door beginning to open. She snaps her head over to see the time and realizes it's already _5:00_. Poe and Finn are both standing at the door as it opens laughing about something one of them had said. Their laughs die and their eyes are filled with shock as they spot Kylo Ren sitting at the edge of Rey's bed holding one of the jedi texts. Poe whipped out his blaster and is about to fire when Rey jumps in front of Poe.

"Move out of the way Rey! Why are you protecting that monster?!"

"He's not actually here," she says as she is still in between Poe and Kylo. Poe stops trying to get a shot at Kylo and now just looks at Rey like she is crazy.

Finn quickly replies "What do you mean he 'isn't here'?! We can see him!!"

Behind Rey Kylo slowly folded her notes backup and stuck them back in the old book setting it back on the bed. Poe and Finn are looking at Rey with a look that says 'are you f*'n crazy' then Rey felt the air change knowing that Kylo was no longer there. Looking behind her she spotted the book on her bed. Poe and Finn's eyes widened as they looked at Rey's bed noticing that Kylo Ren had disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" Poe was the first one to recover from the 'disappearing Kylo'.

"How did he do that? What is going on? Why was he holding the jedi texts?" Finn snapped back from shock and bombarded her with thousands of questions.

Leia was now standing behind Poe and Finn, "What the kriff is going on here?!" their sleepy looking general asked.

"General!" Poe jumped at the sound of her voice not expecting her to be there. "Kylo Ren was here."

Leia looked shocked then looked at Rey,"What?"

Rey sensing it was her turn to talk she explained, "Well he wasn't technically Here but… He was not physically but through the force."

Leia nodded her head in understandment, but Poe and Finn looked even more confused. "Alright, well don't you three have something to do?"

"Wait, what? Is there something I am missing?" Finn asked.

"Yea, how was he here?" Poe asked.

"It's called a force bond, Rey can explain it to you two during your morning exploration." Leia turned and left at that point.

"What the kriff is a force bond??!!" Poe was looking at Rey now with a 'you better explain right now or else' look.

"Well in short Snoke connected mine and Ben's minds and it created a force bond and we can basically see and talk as if the other was there, however, we can't see each other's surroundings, just them and whatever they are holding. But it is clearly growing stronger because he was able to hold the book without me touching it." Rey took a deep breath and then said, "alright let's go exploring" moving past her very shocked and confused friends.

"Wait, hold up," Finn is now in front of her blocking her path, "When did this start?"

"The first time it happened I was on Ahch-To," she said moving in front of Finn. She explained everything that had happened to the two as they went about their daily routine at the end they had found a natural opening that wasn't on the normal plans that could be used for escape if needed, and Finn and Poe were just kind of stunned about everything.

Kylo was now alone in his room, he read the clock _5:02_ , he pushed himself off the bed and went about his daily routine.

Looking at the clock he realized he still had 5 minutes before his meeting with Hux. He kept thinking about what had happened, _'why are you protecting that monster!' why HAD she jumped in between them? Was it to protect him, or was it to protect the jedi text?_ He would have to figure that out later. He walked out of his room and Hux walked alongside him now.

"We haven't found anything on the rebels location but we do think that they are trying to rebuild their troops and have been succeeding." Hux paused for Kylo to respond when Kylo said nothing he continued "We still don't know if they are on a ship or they are on an old rebel base but we have scouts on the lookout for the Millennium Falcon and..."

"They're on an old rebel base," Kylo said cutting off Hux mid-sentence.

Hux looked at Kylo like he was crazy. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it knowing better than to question Kylo this early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Linking Minds

Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose sat on crates in a circle eating their lunch.

"We need supplies," Finn said. "We don't even have enough food to last us for a month. And definitely not enough fuel to get all of these ships up and running if the First order finds us."

"We need to talk to the general about making a supply run, maybe we could steal from an older first order base?" Poe was intent on getting supplied so they could fix up all of the old x-wings.

"We got the generators running so at least we have power now," Rose had been happy to help get the generators on when she was well enough to stand on her own. Rey had grown fond of Rose ever since they met, she enjoyed hanging out with her and it was nice to be able to talk to a girl around her age. She was also the first person she told about the force bond other than Leia. "We can scan through old records and whatever we have from other bases to see which First order supply centers are the least used."

"What do you think Rey?" Finn asked her, she had been lost in thought and now all attention was on her.

"What?" she looked up in surprise.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Poe said.

"Oh, yes," she nodded her head as to reassure that she agreed.

"One problem the first order does a sweep of all supply bases around this time of year," Finn paused then continued, "however they usually just send in a commander or lower ranking officer with a reinforcement troop."

"So we need to be on guard then," Poe sighed.

"Why do you need to be on guard?" Leia asked now standing behind Poe causing him to jump. Finn had to stifle a laugh this being the second time Leia had been able to sneak up on the pilot.

"General, we were just talking about going on a supply run," Poe said now glaring at Finn.

Rose picked up where Poe had stopped, "We thought since we have power we could maybe see if there was an older First order supply base where we could go in and get supplies at."

"And what might your thoughts be on this Rey?" Leia had turned to her in curiosity.

"Oh, I'm all for it. The sooner we get the supplies we need the sooner we can provide for the newer recruits."

"Alright then, I will have someone go through the list of First order supply bases and get back to you," and with this last statement she turned and left.

"By the way what was all of the commotion this morning?" Rose asked looking at the other three.

"Well…" Finn looked at Rey to help him explain, him not knowing that Rose already knew. "There was an unexpected visitor in Rey's room when we went in to get her this morning," Finn made a face that said 'How the kriff do I explain this without saying the wrong thing'

Rose, Rey, and Poe stifled a laugh at the sad excuse for an explanation. "Seriously that's how you explain it? You're making it sound like she slept with him."

Rose and Rey had to stifle a laugh again. "Wait a guy was in your room. Who was it, Kylo Ren?" Rose said making what she thought was a joke.

"Well…" Finn and Poe said looking at each other.

"Wait, what?!" Rose turned her head to look at Rey. "You guys had another Force chat thing?"

"Yep," Rey replied simply.

"Wait a minute," Finn said looking confused. "She knew about the force connection?"

"Yes, and it's force bond," Rey blatantly said. Rose laughed at this and Finn just glared at her.

000

It was quite for Kylo, Hux and a few of the other high ranking officers were out checking on the supply bases with stormtrooper escorts.

Kylo Ren was in the training room twirling his lightsaber, every so often he would strike the air. He let his mind drift to the scavenger who had helped him kill his master. _I'm not giving you anything_ He slashed at the air, _You, your afraid… that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader._ He slashed the air again, _Hunted by a creature in a mask_ , rage rippled through him, _You're going to pay for what you did,_ he twirled his saber around viciously, _Why did you hate the world? Give me an honest answer,_ he slashed barely missing the wall, _You're a monster_ , his saber hit the wall, _You **are** a monster_. He continued to slash the wall in front of him, the metal glowing red from the heat of the lightsaber. _You had a father that loved you and gave a damn about you_! his slashes become viciously faster with every hit. _Then why?!_ he stopped beating up the wall, his heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest. He remains standing facing the wall trying to catch his breath. _Ben?_ He turned his lightsaber off, _please Ben, Don't do this._ He could still see the hurt in her eyes that was there that day on the Supremacy. She had cared for him, but he pushed her away.

000

Rey woke from the same nightmare and went about her daily routine when she finished her shower and was about to start working on her decoding of the Jedi texts he appeared. She looked up to find him facing the other way and in the middle of putting on his shirt. He spun around fixing the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Morning," Rey said standing up, her eyes diverted to the floor as of something super interesting was there.

"Morning," he walked and picked up his gloves, as he looked back over he asked, "you look like you barely slept." This was true she had gone to bed around 12 last night but had not fallen asleep till around 2, giving her 2 hours of sleep before she had woken up from a nightmare.

"You don't look like you slept either," she could see the dark circles under his eyes. She reached down to grand the Jedi texts. "I have an idea," she paused then continued, "what if we link our minds,"

"No," Kylo bluntly said his face stern but his eyes swirled with curiosity.

"But if we connect our minds I think we will be able to read the texts fluently. And Leia needs these decoded."

"…No," she heard the hesitation in his voice.

"Look I don't want to do this but if it means that we can decode the texts then I am willing to do this."

"We can't," he shook his head

"Please," she took a step closer to him. "Please Ben."

"…Fine," he sighed knowing she wouldn't give up until she said yes. He sat his gloves back down.

She grinned, she knew that if they linked their minds she would have complete access to his mind, but she hoped that he didn't know that.

They say facing each other their knees touching lightly, they were meditating. Rey reached out to kylo's mind as he did the same.

She stopped projecting a thought into his head, "you have to let me in for this to work."

He let out a long sigh then she could feel the wall dissolve. She set the Jedi text on top of their knees half on her knee half on his. They moved, mirroring each other's movements. The tips of their fingers touched lightly as they place their hands on the book.

The information flowed between them. It was as if the book spoke to them, whispering the words to them. Rey inhaled deeply soaking in the information, and she thought that she heard a small chuckle from Ben. After a while, the information slowed slowly coming to a halt. Ben and Rey sat in silence minds still connected. Rey took the opportunity to go through his mind. She found a list of bases that had been successful checked and was on the outer rim. She was about to retract her mind when she saw an image of a younger looking Leia and Han. She looked at it and saw as they slowly turned away walking away, she realized that this was a memory from when Ben was little. She watched in awe as there was hundreds if not thousands of these memories, each time they walked out the door and she could feel how lonely it was for him. Then she found the one that caused her eyes to fill with tears, it was of Leia walking away from Ben as he called out for her not to go but she did leave and Ben looked up and she saw Luke. She retracted her mind immediately after that.

000

Ben sat in silence his mind calmed after the storm of information that had been in his mind moments before. He could feel himself still in Rey's mind, he slowly searched for any information about her whereabouts he saw that she was in the western reaches. He was about to dig deeper when an image of Jakku caught his attention. He saw a ship flying off into the distance as a strong hand leads her in the other direction. He saw her struggling to eat every day, her in a Star Destroyer. The last image struck him hard, it was her fighting off two men that were looking at her hungrily, he could feel her fear that she had felt at that moment. He pulled his mind out of hers as she did the same. Ben looked at her, her eyes filled with tears, a few leaking out running down her cheeks.

Ben reached his hands out and wiped away the tears that had leaked out, surprised that he had done that and that she had not even flinched.

"I had no clue," she said, "you had parents but they were never there for you."

Ben looked at her in shock, she had been snooping through his memories and that is why she was crying not because he had looked through hers. "It's hard but I got used to not having anyone. And I'm sorry I had no clue that you struggled everyday fighting for survival."

He watched as her lips parted and she took in a shaky breath, she realized that he had looked through her memories as well. Ben realized that his hands were still on her face and slowly removed them, immediately regretting it for her skin was soft and was warm agents his cold hands. _Why_ he asked himself, _why do I feel this way for my enemy?_ He felt his stomach twist as he thought of her as his enemy. They sat in silence staring at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Rey was the first to blink and she turned her head to wipe a few tears away "umm…" she started but then trailed off.

It hurt him to see her like this, he wanted to hold her, to comfort her but he knew that would never happen. Or could it? He shook his head to clear the thought.

She began to stand up and turn away from him but his hand shot out without him thinking, grabbing her hand. She stopped turning toward him with a look of confusion in her eyes. Kriff, he thought, too late to turn back now I guess. He pulled her hand causing her to fall into his lap. She went stiff as he wrapped his arms around her holding her to his chest, she didn't move, just stared at him. She was still confused but she finally relaxed resting her head on his shoulder, he could feel her breath on his neck. He could hear her shaky breath as she let the tears fall running on to his shirt. Why does this feel so right? He asked himself. He knew the answer, he just didn't dare admit it.

They stayed like this for a while, Rey's tears had been gone for a while and they had just sat in silence.

"Why?" Rey asked turning her chin up to look at Ben's face.

"What?" Ben replied confused from the question.

"Why does this feel right?"

He took a short quick breath in before responding "I… don't know." He felt her head come off his shoulder, missing the way it felt, as she looked at the clock.

Her eyes widened, she pushed herself up, sternly she said "Poe and Finn should be here any second. You should go." She tried to avoid his gaze but he caught her eye and could see the disappointment swirling in her eyes.

He stood up and gave her a hug her head resting on his chest, his hand stroking her hair.

000

He pressed his lips gingerly on top of her head and then he pulled back. Her hand still holding his.

"We will see each other again. Oh and tell Leia I didn't fire that shot. " He said as he faded. Rey knew which shot he was talking about, the one that put Leia in a coma and killed most of the higher ranking officers.

The sound of her door opening startled her back to reality. She quickly went and picked up the Jedi book that had been long forgotten on the floor where they had sat.

"Ready to go Rey?" Poe asked cheerfully.

"Rey?" Finn asked as he had caught her eye before she had turned to face her desk. "Are you alright?"

"Mmhm," she replied, not trusting her own voice yet.

"Rey," Finn said pointedly, he had always known when she had been crying.

"I'm fine," she finally said smiling as she turned around.

"Rey," it was Poe this time concern written all over his face.

"I said I'm fine," and with that, they stopped asking questions.


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

**Chapter 3**

"So?" Rose sat next to Finn staring at Rey.

"So what?" Finn asked looking back and forth between Rey and Rose.

"Did you find out?" Rose asked ignoring Finn.

"Find out what?" Poe asked sitting down next to Rey looking at the three of them. He could see the confusion on Finn's face as he looked at Rey.

"They have a small base on Korriban" Rey said plainly.

Rose nodded

"What is this about Korriban," Leia said standing directly behind Poe causing him to jump, which made her smile a little before turning her attention back to Rey.

Rose spoke up, "It's the supply base that we are planning to raid."

"What?" Finn asked looking at Poe to see if he knew anything but Poe just shrugged.

"Good," Leia said.

Rey couldn't look Leia in the eyes, not after what she had seen this morning. Instead. she picked at her food.

"Everything okay Rey?" Leia places her hand on Rey's shoulder. Rey tried to relax but she couldn't help but to go stiff.

"Rey?"

 _Kriff_ she thought _they had noticed._ All there eyes were on her, _say something._ "I'm fine," she forced a smile.

"No you're not," Finn said. She could feel his eyes trained on her and she didn't dare to look at him.

"Umm…I have to go." Rey stood up and left heading towards her room.

000

"Hey," Rose stood in the doorway to Rey's room. "You want to talk about it?" She moved her way over to sit on the edge of Rey's bed.

Rey was laying on her back hugging her pillow. "Did you know that Ben didn't want to go?" Rey said turning her head towards Rose. "He begged Leia and Han not to leave, but over and over again they left." She paused waiting for Rose to say something but when she didn't Rey continued, "When Leia dropped him off with Luke it broke him he couldn't take it he knew he was alone. I'm not surprised he went to the dark side, Snoke made him think he had a home."

"Rey, don't." Rose said simply, "you were alone you hole life yet you chose the light."

"Yeah," Rey said sitting up, "but I was always alone, he had parents but they were always just out of his reach, never being there for him."

"So that's why," Leia stood in the doorway now nodding in understandment. "So that's why you couldn't look me in the eye."

"Rey, why would you believe what he said?" Finn and Poe now appear in the doorway, they obviously had been spying on her.

"Because, Finn, he didn't tell me I saw it!" They looked at her in astonishment, she was being so defensive of him.

"He let you into his mind?" Leia looked shocked.

"Not exactly…" Rey said trailing off.

"What does that mean?" Concern was written all over her face.

"It means we linked our minds to read the Jedi texts." Rey's voice dripped with sass.

"You willing did this?" Leia looked at her with a hint of anger swirling in her eyes.

"Yes."

"You do realize what you have done right? You could have given him our location. He could be on his way here to kill us."

Rey looked at Leia with astonishment, _did she really think that her son would do that?_ "You don't know him," Rey replied flatly.

"Poe, Finn, Rose. Please leave us alone for a while." Leia ordered.

They left without a second thought, they knew things were going to be heated.

"Rey," Leia started calmly taking a step closer to her as soon as the door closed. "I know what you think but Kylo isn't a good person. He has been corrupted by the dark side and,"

"No, he isn't," Rey cut her off. "You haven't talked to him in years. Yes, he has done terrible things, but there is a boy behind that hard exterior."

"Your right, however, he did kill my husband and did try to kill me."

"Yes, he did kill Han to try and kill the weakness but he couldn't kill you! He never took the shot!"

Leia took a quick breath before she said she had to go walking out of Rey's room leaving Rey feeling isolated.

000

"Leia wants you in her office," Poe was in the doorway. "Why do you defend him?"

"What?" Rey looked up from the Jedi text that was in front of her.

"Kylo Ren, why do you defend him? He's a monster."

"Your wrong, he is just like me. Trying to find where he fits in all of this."

"But Rey you're not a murderer. He is!"

"Kylo is, but Ben isn't."

"You speak as if they are different people."

"They are," Rey said standing up. "I need to go see Leia."

"Rey." Poe's face showed his concern but Rey just walked past him.

000

"You wanted to see me general?" Rey didn't feel comfortable calling her Leia at this moment.

Leia was facing away from Rey looking at the back wall. "I was wrong. I was wrong to think my son was gone," She paused turning to face Rey. "I'm sorry."

Rey looked at Leia before she responded. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you it's not your fault."

There was a long silence then Leia asked: "how is he?" Her eyes watering a little.

"He okay, He is struggling between the light and dark. He won't admit it but he still cares about you. I can sense it."

Leia smiled and then changed the topic to the raiding of the base. Her and Rey discuss tactics and supplies they needed.

000

A commander of a small troop walked up to Hux whispered something in his ear and walked away.

"It's confirmed," Hux said, "she was there."

Kylo whipped out his lightsaber slashing the console in front of him.

000

They landed the millennium falcon a mile away from the base. Rey, Poe, and Finn were on the falcon they were to go in first and scout out the base.

"Two guards guarding the front doors about 7 groups of four stormtroopers roaming the halls and guarding the supplies. Remember try not to kill any commanders of high ranking officers they could have valuable information," Rey said. She was using the force to sense the stormtroopers. The base seemed small for a base on Korriban. Korriban was the place the Sith species was born but was abandoned after the great hyperspace war. Rey could feel the dark side radiating throughout the planet's core even after all these years. The base was only a few miles away from the old sith academy.

"Alright let's go!" Poe was ecstatic to be out in the field again. Poe ran out from the cover and shot the two guards standing guard. He was fast before Rey knew what happened Poe was ushering them through the door and shooting down four more stormtroopers. They ran through the halls shooting down any stormtroopers they saw.

It was a walk in the park for them. There was no struggle they went in shot some stormtroopers and loaded the falcon and other transport ships with the supplies.

 _This was to easy._ Rey looked at her reflection in a mirror she tilted her head to the side squinting. _What an odd place to put a mirror?_ She thought her eyes snapped open and ducked just in time as a blaster was fired from behind the mirror. It was no mirror but instead one-way glass.

Rey stretched her hand out and watched as the glass shattered revealing a man in a commander's uniform. Rey held him still as Poe came running over to put restraints on the commander. Poe took the commander on one of the transports while Rey and Finn went back to the falcon to go home.

Kylo Ren stood in a room alone. _How did they know about that base?_ He had just received intel that one of their bases had been raided and Rey had been there. _That base was supposed to be unknown to anyone outside of a small hand-picked group. Did someone defect? No._ he had been there for the selection of the people and probed their minds. _So how?_ His mind raced to think of how they could have known, his eyes flashing with anger. _That Schutta!_

He reached out through the force, he sensed her and grabbed hold of that feeling.

000

Rey was back in her quarters, the adrenaline from the raid still radiated through her body. The First order commander was currently being interrogated by Poe. She was packing a bag, the resistance was moving to another base. The first order had entered the region and gotten to close for comfort. She reached down to grab one of the Jedi texts when he appeared.

As she turned around Ben mumbled, "It worked?" She could see the shock in his eyes.

"What?" Rey looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing." His voice was harsh and he looked angry. There was a pause before Ben spoke again. "You used me." his voice was flat.

"What?"

"You used me," His voice was slightly growing louder. "You pretend to want to read the Jedi text so you could see into my mind!" Rey opened her mouth to say something but Ben spoke before she had a chance to say anything. "You manipulated me!" Rey could feel his emotions strong and precise, he was angry and felt betrayed, and at the same time, he was impressed with her. He was impressed that she was able to manipulate him, however, that emotion quickly faded and was replaced with rage. "You-you…" he trailed off. "I-I…" he mumbled "trusted you," pain struck Rey in the chest, hard. "Clearly it was a mistake."

"You left me no choice. I did what I had to do," Rey replied. "You killed all of our connections! Our troops were under feed! And we had very few resources! We had nothing!"

Ben flinched at the last words. "I...you," he couldn't respond he tripped over his words.

"Not to mention the fact that we have to evacuate our base because the first order is drawing closer. But I suppose you had nothing to do with that though." her voice dripped with sarcasm. She turned and reached down to grab the Jedi text with her left hand. She retracted her hand and her right hand flew to her side. Her eyes widened as she pulled her hand off the spot that had hurt to find blood. Her knees gave way her vision blurred. She had been hurt during the raid but the adrenaline that had been coursing through her had caused her to feel nothing. Now she felt all of the pain, the last thing she saw was Ben standing his eyes trained on her.

000

Ben watched as she reached for something in her room when she recoiled in pain. He could see it now her whole left side was drenched in blood starting right at the bottom of her rib cage. She fell to the ground smearing blood on what he presumed to be one of her walls. Ben stood frozen in place slowly he watched her eyes close. He stepped closer to her limp pale body, he had no clue what to do. Does he find a way to help her or does he let her die? He felt conflict half of him wanting to see her die for betraying his trust. The other afraid of losing her scared that he will never feel hole like he does when he is around her.

Anger flickered in his eyes he took the last step standing over her body, he pulled out his lightsaber igniting it. _Time to end this_ he thought tilting his head a small smile appeared on his face.

 _ **A/N: not sure when I will be able to post next, but I know where this story is going so hopefully I can post soon. Comments are helpful.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

Chapter 4

Ben closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, the memories filled him with hate as he swung his saber. The saber cut through the fabric of his cloak. He now held a long piece cloth and he carefully bent down lifting her limp body just enough to slip the cloth around her ribs. He wrapped it tightly around her wound to help slow the bleeding. _Kriff,_ Ben checked her vitals, her heartbeat was weak, he stood up and paced the floor, _Kriff._ He was running through all of the possible situations in this head. _Only one choice,_ he sighed and calmed his minded searching the force.

 _Ben?_ The voice rang in his head. _What's wrong?_

Ben scoffed, the fact them at she immediately thought that something was wrong annoyed him. _It's Rey._

 _What?! What happened?_ He could feel her panic.

 _She's hurt._

000

Leia was going as fast as she could for a woman at her age now "Poe get a med team and meet me in Rey's room!"

"What's going on?!" Poe said running next to her.

"Just go!"

Poe sprinted of to the med bay.

Leia was almost to Rey's door when she heard the med team coming down the hall. She stepped inside Rey's room to find her son pacing back and forth. He looked up as Leia dashed to Rey's side after hesitating. "You should go," Leia said without looking up. "Poe and the med team are almost here."

Ben nodded and he faded just as the door opened. Poe looked at Rey's limp body in astonishment. "Wh-what happened?" Poe stuttered.

"Blaster bolt," one of the med staff said, "we presume it happened during the raid considering how much blood she lost. Thankfully this cloth was tied around her wound and has been preventing her from bleeding as much."

"She clearly didn't put this on herself," another med staff said.

"What do you mean?" Poe looked at Leia who stayed quite.

"Someone put the cloth on her considering she wouldn't have had the strength to do it herself without her left arm."

Poe turned to Leia but she shook her head. "Then who?" The med team stood up and carried Rey off to the med bay leaving Leia and Poe in the room. "Who wrapped the cloth around Rey?"

"Poe, now isn't the time," Leia was walking to the door when Poe stepped in front of her.

"Who wrapped the cloth around her?" He hissed.

"I think you already know," she spoke calmly and with that Leia stepped around Poe and started to walk out the door before stopping, "You should tell the others. And don't forget we leave in 3 hours." She let the door close.

000

Ben was back in his room taking his cape off, _No point in wearing this anymore,_ he through it onto his bed and stared out the window, ungloved hands clasped behind his back. There was a knock on his door, "Come in" He said without thinking.

The door opened and Hux took a step into his room. "We are closing in on the last few planets in this region and if your intel is correct…" he stopped in mid sentence, "What happened?"

"What?" Kylo turned to face Hux now.

"Your hands," hux nodded in the direction of his hands.

 _Kriff,_ he looked down at his hands, there was blood on them from when he wrapped rey in part of his cloak. "Oh," he said as calmly as he could, "training accident."

Hux shot a sceptical look towards Kylo but them shook his head and said, "anyway, the resistance isn't on any of the planets that we searched so far. We still have two more planets to search."

"Let me know if you find anything." Kylo said and Hux knew it was a clue to leave.

000

Kylo was on a ship heading to a old rebel base they had found of one of the planets. The shipped landed and the hiss of the ramp dropping was enveloped by the sound of stormtroopers. He made a swift exit from the ship, eager to get inside the rebel base. Hux walked briskly beside him, "They don't have the doors ope..." Hux was cut off by a loud bang.

"What was that?" Kylo asked smirking as he walked toward the hole in the hagger doors.

Troopes ran in the hole weapons warm. "Clear!" one of the lead stormtroopers yelled and the began to branch off heading to different parts of the base.

"Someone has been here," Hux said noticing the lack of dust.

Kylo walked down a hall wandering for any sign that she had been at that base. He used the force to open a door to a person's quarters. Hux followed Kylo curiosity written on his face. They check several rooms and then Kylo stopped and walked to the room at the end of the hall, waving his hand the door opened. He took in a sharp breath, there was smeared blood on the wall, _this was her room,_ he walked in while Hux stayed in the doorway.

"What are you looking for?" Hux asked as Kylo started to look through the draws.

"Proof," he replied simply. Kylo's eyes lit up as he found what he was looking for, under the matrice there was a small piece of folded paper. He grabbed it and tucked away.

"What was that?" Hux was now standing up strate trying to block Kylo from leaving the room.

"My proof,"

"Proof of what?"

"That this was indeed the scavenger's room and that this indeed was where they had been hiding out."

Hux was in awe "how could you tell it was her room you didn't search the other rooms?"

"Force users can leave behind small signatures in the force."

After thoroughly searching the base they left, and returned to the ship

000

Kylo was alone in his room sitting on his bed when he pulled out the paper. The note read, _She's stable and will be fine, scaring will occur and minimal use of her left arm for a month. -Leia._ He sighed and laid back on his bed letting his eyes close drifting off to sleep.

000

The nightmare played in both their heads, but this time for Kylo it didn't stop. He saw the person steps away and then… he was back holding his father's dice and Rey was about to close the door on him.

000

Rey breathed in deeply shooting upright, then immediately wincing at the pain coming from her left side. The nightmare still fresh in her mind. She was on a ship, alone in a small room. She was on a makeshift bed made up of blankets. She turned her head as a small movement caught her eye. Next to her laid Ben, he was a sleep, his eyebrows were knitted together and his face showed that he was having a nightmare. Rey placed her hand cradling his face as she rubbed her thumb on his cheek. His face relaxed.

000

He was running for the door even though he knew he wouldn't make it when suddenly he felt warmth flowing through him. His eyes snapped open, he was awake. In front of him he saw Rey her hand was stroking his cheek. She stopped as soon as she noticed he was awake before retracting her hand from his face. Ben longed for the feel of her hand back on his face, the spot were her hand had been turning cold. They just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

000

Rey soon became aware of of how close they were. If she moved her hand a inch towards him she could feel the warmth of his skin. She had a small tank top on and a pair of sweatpants while he was shirtless with a blanket covering him from the stomach down. Her face tinted red as she broke eye contact.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked, she could feel him staring at her.

"Good," she nodded her head while replying.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Umm… no not really, I just remember coming back from the mission and going to my room and arguing with you. Everything after that is fuzzy."

Ben nodded his head he then proceeded to look around.

"Well there's one thing I remember." She said catching his eyes. "I think I was unconscious but I remember the sound of a lightsaber," she paused and then continued, "there was also this voice, it…" her voice caught in her throat "it sounded like you and it said _time to end this_ , then there were these images of someone looking at my limp body, imagining what it would be like to just kill me then and there, get it over with," a tear fell down her cheek. "I felt so cold and so alone." Rey was shaking looking at Ben searching for his eyes, but she was met with only the top of his head. He was looking down wringing his fingers. "Ben?" She placed a hand on his cheek.

His head snapped up and she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he started to fade the bond was going to end soon.

"What?" The tears were being to dry on her face even though her eyes looked overwhelmed with tears.

"I should have never…" He was gone, and she sat alone in a room quietly while her insides boiled with unanswered questions.

000

"I should have never thou…" Ben sat alone in his room. _No, no!_ "No!" He yelled as he through his pillow across the room. _Why?_ He thought _why does the universe do this to us._ He sighed moving to a sitting position. _You're a monster._ He shook his head, _creature in a mask_. He sighed, he would worry about that later right now he had to get dressed.

000

The door opened as BB-8 and Poe walked in. BB-8 chirped in excitement as the little droid rolled over to Rey happy to see she was awake. Poe stood in the room quietly, just enough to let the door close behind them.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Rey replied to the last few chirps before turning her attention to Poe.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Poe broke eye contact with Rey.

"I didn't know,"

"What do you mean you 'did not know'"

"I think the addrenalen was taking the pain away, okay?"

"Okay," Poe opened his mouth to say something before closing it.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" he paused "there was… when the med team found you you had a cloth wrapped around you. At first we thought Leia had wrapped it around you but…" he trailed off.

"What? But what?"

"The cloth had absorbed too much blood for it to have been put on by her considering the med team and I came in no less than a minute after leia told me to get a med team."

"Okay so did you consider that I could have put it on myself?"

"Did you?"

"No, but,"

"Rey… Finn recognized the cloth, it was Kylo Ren's." anger flickered in his eyes as he said Kylo's name.

The room was quite as Rey struggled to find a way to respond while trying to avoid Poe's gaze.

"We know for sure that yes it was a blaster that caused you wound but we don't know when you were hit."

"What are you implying?"

"I think you know,"

"No, no he didn't do this,"

"How can you be sure!"

"Because we can't hurt each other through the force bond!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because the first time the force bond was activated I tried to shoot him!"

Poe was surprised by this, "you what?" he said calmly.

"I tried to shoot him."

"You shot him?" Poe chuckled, "okay then, well that's,"

He was interrupted by Finn barging in, "Poe! The First order they're here."

000

Kylo stood looking at all of the ships coming in and out of the hanger. He let his mind trail to the morning before when he had woken up next to Rey, when he hadn't had time to finish his sentence. He was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Hux's ship landed. The ginger haired general left on a "personal matter" but it hit Kylo even before he saw who he had brought into the ship excitement rushed over him then a wave of fear. He spun on his heels and walked swiftly down to the hanger.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long wait just been really busy. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if the time jump was confusing but In will be going back and explaining what happened in that time in the next chapter. Not sure when I will get to it. Thanks for putting up with the wait and I would love to hear feedback.**_


End file.
